<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chat Noir Goes Bombs Away by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484856">Chat Noir Goes Bombs Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bomb</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chat Noir Goes Bombs Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!</p><p>Ladybug: Chat, what's wrong?</p><p>Chat: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!</p><p>Ladybug: Cha-</p><p>Chat: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHITOHSHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!! FUCK RIGHT FUCKING OFF!</p><p>Ladybug: CCCCHHHAAATTTTTT!!! SHUT UP!!</p><p>[A tear appears in Chat's eye]</p><p>Ladybug: Nevermind. Now, why are you screaming?</p><p>Chat: [on the verge of tears] I-i-i-i found this bag of b-bombs...</p><p>Ladybug: ...and? What about it</p><p>Chat: [tears come flooding from his eyes] I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM! THEY'RE GOING TO EXPLODE IN 2 MINUTES!</p><p>[Chat falls to the ground and continues to cry]</p><p>Ladybug: [Kneels down and pats Chat on the back] It's ok. I'm sure we can dispose of the bombs easier than you think. Now, what kind of bombs are they?</p><p>Chat: [wipes the tears from his eyes] Umm... Atomic bombs...?</p><p>Ladybug: Hahahahaha! You're kidding, right?</p><p>Chat: Umm... no.</p><p>[Ladybug gasps and Chat begins crying again]</p><p>Ladybug: Well, it seems like the best way to get rid of them is to throw them in the sea and evacuate immediately.</p><p>[Chat smiles, but with a tear still in his eye]</p><p>Ladybug: Now, let's get to the sea before these bombs explode!</p><p>Narrator: Ladybug and Chat rush to the sea side to drop off the bombs. Luckily, they get to the seaside just in time.</p><p>Ladybug: [gets out a megaphone] Everyone evacuate! NOW!</p><p>[Everyone at the sea side, including Ladybug and Chat, run for their lives]</p><p>Narrator: Suddenly, everyone hears a gigantic explosion and a tsunami appears!</p><p>Ladybug: Good job everyone! I think we're far enough to avoid the tunami.</p><p>Narrator: And everyone survived... ...except a couple of old folk.</p><p>Their families: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>